


Ruggedly Handsome

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Implied Tony/Steve - Freeform, Insecure Clint, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a bunch of magazines Clint feels insecure about his body. Phil shows him he's wrong.</p><p>Inspired by a <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=20183810#t20183810"><strong>prompt</strong></a> on avengerkink. Prompt also inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruggedly Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> _I've read a lot of magazine stories about Jeremy Renner lately, and to my total confusion, everyone single one of them makes a comment at least once about how he's not attractive. Yeah, I know, I don't get it either. I mean, they're judging on Hollywood standards, but seriously?_
> 
> _Anyway, I love me some insecure!Clint, but all the stories in which that features usually have him being insecure either about how smart and/or educated he is compared to the rest of the team or how much he contributes to the Avengers' battles._
> 
> _So, inspired by those articles, let's see Clint totally secure in his skills and his place as an Avenger, but utterly convinced that he's not physically attractive. Of course, Phil shows him that he's wrong._
> 
> Can also be found on [**LJ**](http://muse-refuge.livejournal.com/5547.html) ^^

 Clint watched as the reporters yelled at Tony to look their way, the billionaire smirking and posing provocatively, making Steve blush next to him and keep walking, back straight as he tried to ignore the tumult of people around them, and specially trying to avoid the reporters and their cameras. Thor walked into the building beaming, bellowing and cheering as he went, the scene probably reminded him of some parade back in Asgard. The only male Avenger that wasn't present was Bruce, the scientist locking himself in the lab, refusing to show his face to the public due to the fear people had of the Hulk. He also hated these fundraising events. It was unfair that he got to stay home and Clint had been forced to come. But then, the scientist had somehow gotten Jarvis on his side (Tony wasn't sure if he should be impressed or annoyed, yelling at his AI -"You traitor!"), and also… _the Hulk_ , while Clint had been dragged there by Coulson… by his _ear_. 

With a sigh, Clint walked behind them, wearing black jeans, a dark purple t-shirt and a leather jacket. Sunglasses masked his eyes, letting them roam everywhere undetected, instinctively searching for threats and getting a feel of the place. Happy that there was no immediate danger, he let his eyes rest on the others, taking in everything about them that he wasn't. Their bodies were near perfection. Thor was literally a god, and women and men all around them were yelling and begging to have his babies (Steve had to pull him away when it became obvious that Thor would have no problem with that. Asgardians…), while Tony laughed, throwing kisses at the people gathered. 

Steve was well built, the super-soldier serum had made his body look like the work of a sculptor. He had less muscle than Thor, and was smaller, but he was, as the magazines would say, 'super hot!'.

Tony had been labeled the sexiest man of the year… _four years in a row_. Though he was now competing with Thor and Steve for that title, and Tony was nothing if not competitive. 

Even Bruce was rather handsome when you got past the whole rage monster (which all of the Avengers had and yeah, he was really handsome). There was something mysterious and exotic about him, his calm demeanor and sometimes lost-puppy aura made him look twice as enticing and ‘triple for hotness!’ (the magazines really liked that word). 

And here Clint was… with almost no acknowledgment toward his good looks. Not that he cared, or had ever really paid attention to anything like that. But since the Avengers, and the interviews, and the magazines and _no_ sight of even the word 'pretty' (he would kill someone if he saw that word tied to his person, but hey it was better than _nothing_!), well… I guy could get a complex! 

So yeah, he did not feel particularly happy having to parade behind the 'gods of hotness' in front of all the reporters that seemed to think he was not even worth mentioning in their stupid magazines. 

Once inside he felt better, the reporters weren't allowed in and neither were the fans, only the guests and catering staff, to which Tony had whined, Steve had been thankful, Thor had been asking about the delicacies that would be served, and Clint had been _relieved_. 

"Hey Legolas what's with the face? And don't tell me that's your resting face. That would have worked when we first met but after a year? Pfft, forget it! Spill." Sometimes Clint really wanted to kill Tony, but seeing as he was technically his landlord… yeah. 

"I hate these things." He said drily, hoping that would be enough for Tony. Unfortunately, Clint had noticed that Tony was actually very observant, and caught the wrong things at the wrong moments. 

"Wrong answer! Try again." He quipped. Clint's eye twitched under his sunglasses. 

"Alright you caught me." The archer let out a resigned sign, Tony smirking triumphantly and leaning in close after being signaled by Clint, eager to learn the scoop. "My problem is that I don't have any arrows to shove down your throat."

Tony leaned back with a strange mix between a pout and a glare on his face. "Fine, be that way, though can I stick around and see you answer that same way to Coulson?"

"No you may not."

Shit. Coulson… was right behind him. 

"Hello sir." He said casually, turning and nodding at him in greeting. 

"Barton." Clint winced internally. He was in trouble, and for once he didn't know why. 

"Stark could you give us a moment." 

"Aww but I-"

"Beat it Stark."

Tony sniffed. "I get no love, where's my super-soldier? I need a hug." He muttered, just to be a brat before stomping away to find Steve. The poor man… waking up 70 years in the future was traumatizing enough, waking up and being thrust into this crazy world, with Tony nonetheless? Clint was surprised the man was still sane. 

"So, Clint-" Oh yeah… Coulson… in trouble… "-want to tell me what's going on through that head of yours?"

"Not really?"

Coulson was doing that thing were he _wasn’t_ glaring but at the same time he was killing you in every way possible with his eyes. 

"Fine, I just… hate all those reporters out there." He grumbled, a hint of his frustrations leaking into his voice. The tip of his shoe digging (or trying to), into the marbled floor, avoiding eye-contact. 

Coulson's eyes softened a bit, knowing he was telling the truth, though also knowing that wasn't the whole story. 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the magazines and their perceptions of you right?"

Clint wasn't fast enough to hide his wince this time.

"How did-"

"When your agent is a happy archer, picks up a magazine and then stomps off to sulk in the vents or highest perch in the tower…. _repeatedly_ , one starts to see a pattern. I only had to pick the magazines you left behind and see what could possible trigger these reactions."

Clint stared, eyes wide under his shades. 

"I did _not_ sulk!"

Coulson smirked, before turning serious again. As more and more guests were starting to come in, the agent took Clint by the arm to lead him to the second floor of the building the fundraiser was being held in. Entering what appeared to be a conference room of some sort, Coulson made sure the door was locked before continuing their discussion. 

"Now, why would you: Clint Barton, agent 'I-don't-care-what-you-say-I-do-what-I-want’ care about what some flimsy magazine says about you?" 

Pacing a bit, Clint took his sunglasses out, running a hand through his hair, completely missing Coulson's eye following it, before answering. 

"Because it's true."

Coulson stared. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I know I'm not the most attractive guy out there, I mean, compared to Steve or Tony, I'm not even mentioning Thor, I'm an average guy. I'm kind of short, my face always looks angry and kind of oily, my arms are too big, I look chubby half the time and-"

"Clint."

"Yeah?" He responded automatically, thankful for the distraction, not really wanting to name all the things wrong with his body. 

"You. Are and idiot."

"…What?"

Sighing in fond exasperation, Coulson stepped closer to the archer, their chests almost touching. Clint stood still, eyes wide and heart pounding at the proximity.  

"You, are beautiful."

Clint snorted, and tried to take a step back. He did not need this.

"No, don't you dare turn away." Coulson grabbed his arms, keeping him in place. "You're attractive beyond reason. Ruggedly handsome if you prefer. Half of SHIELD thinks so, which always made me incredibly jealous." Clint whipped his head to stare at him in shock. Did that mean he...? "I didn't want anyone looking at you like that, with hunger in their eyes. People look at you like that on the streets too you know?" He leaned in closer, mouth next to Clint’s ear. "Pissed me off."

"Coulson…"

"I won't allow you to continue thinking about yourself like this. If I have to, I'll just show you how beautiful you are." Slowly, Phil removed his hands from the archer's arms, instead grabbing Clint's face between them, and pressing a slow kiss on his lips. Clint moaned into the kiss, this tense posture relaxing, leaning into the older agent, hands coming up to grab at Phil’s hips. 

The kiss ended, both parting slightly out of breath. 

"So…" Clint started, mischievous side replacing his self-deprecating mood. "You said something about showing me how beautiful I am? When is this happening exactly?" 

Coulson looked around their surroundings nonchalantly, eyes landing on the large conference table with an appraising look. "Well… this room _is_ locked and no one is supposed to come up here. Might not be my desk but, it'll do." 

Clint stared for a moment, then pounced. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like? ^^


End file.
